This is Halloween - (On Hiatus as of 25-01-2013)
by xWishingDust
Summary: Blaine is the teenage King of Halloweentown, a mystical and secret land where Halloween is planned by ghouls and monsters. Kurt is a normal teenage boy who is getting ready to celebrate the October holiday with his friends but during a walk in the dark, he stumbles across something. A boy. He follows him and ends up somewhere he never knew existed. Halloweentown.
1. No One's Dead Yet

**A/N;; This is a sample of the story so please tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. Please read the author's note at the bottom of the page! Thanks!**

* * *

**This is Halloween.**

**Chapter One:**

**"Absolutely No One's Dead... Yet."**

* * *

**Title: **"This is Halloween" - Title may change.  
**Summary:** Blaine is the teenage King of Halloweentown, a mystical and secret land where Halloween is planned by ghouls and monsters. Kurt is a normal teenage boy who is getting ready to celebrate the October holiday with his friends but during a walk in the dark, he stumbles across something. A boy. He follows him and ends up somewhere he never knew existed. Halloweentown.  
**Rating: **"T" because I'm paranoid.  
**Warnings: **Swear words of different levels mentioned. Dark themes, not harmful.  
**Side-note: **English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance for them.

- Inspired by TNBC. Glee fanfic. Klaine.

Please enjoy and leave your comments in a review, I love to hear what you guys have to say!

* * *

_October was nearly over. The trees were bare, the wind blew strong and ice cold, disturbing the naked twigs and stranded leaves that lay dead on the ground. Earth was a beautiful yet haunting sight during these times. The 31st was slowly approaching. The day that the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead grew thin and spirits and monsters could freely walk through onto our land to wreak havoc, spread terror and emit their deafening cries and moans. The humans that inhabit Earth adapted the tradition to wear masks and dance around fires to scare away the evil spirits and keep their land free of corpses trying to seek revenge or ones that just came out to play. As time wore away and truth became tales, and tales became old myth, people and their traditions changed. Children sprint around neighbourhoods knocking on people's doors dressed as different morbid characters, trick-or-treating, unaware that they're being watched by the thing that lurks underneath their bed at night. Adults try to reason with their infants, telling them tales of witches and zombies to strike fear in their hearts so they don't go wondering into the woods to come across a circle of trees. Everyone knew of the trees. Well, everyone over the age of thirty that is. Children would wander into the woods, come across a tree hosting an image of a frightening, grinning jack-o-lantern and they would never be seen again. Adults would bury the exact location away in their minds just incase they were to tell their children and they would go searching. Parents also recite the tale of ol' Jack, the man who trapped and tricked the Devil. Apparently, Jack had made an agreement with the Devil. If he were to never claim Jack's soul, Jack would let him free. The Devil agreed. Years later, Jack died and because he lead a life too sinful to go to Heaven, he was sent to Hell. Of course, the Devil had promised to never take his soul so he was ejected from the depth of the fires as well, forced to roam the Earth forever with only a turnip which housed a candle to guide him through the world, allowing him to look for a resting place._

_This infamous tale was thought to be fiction, but it was indeed fact. That boy was forced to wander the Earth. He did in fact find a resting place. Halloweentown._

* * *

_Halloweentown was unlike anywhere else. Above it rested a navy-blue sky which never changed but contained clouds of purple swirls and a sun that burned in the shape of a Jack-o'-Lantern which ghoulishly smiled down at the town's citizens. The pathways would swerve and bend unpredictably and some didn't even have an end, they just continued on into oblivion. The houses slanted as they were placed on hills that were wildly created, their dark tones blending in with the sky above and the charcoal coloured ground below. Their designs were gothic and simple, protected by a black wooden door with a circular silver knocker and plain, broken, panes of glass for the windows. The roofs were slated and quickly falling apart. Their inhabiters were already dead so there was no danger to worry about. Graves were placed all over in the streets and old, rotting flowers were laying on them, echoing the fact that it was forgotten about, as if death occurred here everyday. More could be found in the forest. At the very top of the highest hill lay a castle. A castle which was in the gloomiest part of the terrifying town. Storm clouds circled it, almost as if it were trying to round it up. The castle was home to a strange seventeen year old. Blaine Skellington. "King Blaine Skellington of Halloweentown" to be more precise. The boy was always seen with his hair gelled back, the texture of it like bone and wearing a black suit with white stripes that was accompanied by a pair of black converses with a black bow tie to boot. His features were interesting. His once warm, hazel eyes were now just dead black orbs that lay in his sockets. His skin which was once tanned and contained the imperfections of puberty was now deathly white and flawless. He was still human in a way. He aged but he lacked the morals of a human. Day after day went by and he became tired of his crown. He was in charge of making the plans for his subjects for the Halloween storm of Earth and usually he loved choosing who the vampires could drain and who the ghosts could torment. This time was different. He was changing. He felt his insides change with time and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with it. He had never really had a thing humans call a "friend" before. He was just the young King that people both worshipped and were afraid of. Another reason why he couldn't change. He had to be the leader the dead people wanted him to be. If he showed a change of personality, they would eat him alive. Ironically. Blaine was a friendly yet socially awkward person. He cared for his people but hated being there when all of the monsters would praise him and ask him to consider them for being his queen. He hated his title. He hated his life. He hated himself. He was the son of one of the most famous men in the world of legends. He didn't want his father's actions to determine how he was going to live his life... If he could live... Or have a life..._

_Blaine's heart lies in his chest. Shallowly beating in an unusual rhythm. Waiting for something or someone to beat for._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your time, hope you enjoyed it! I know that everyone's waiting for an update with my other story, "Just Like a Tattoo", and I promise that there will be one soon! I've been so swamped with school work, homework, exams and studying that I've had no time to write one. I'm in the process of writing a chapter though which will be up in a matter of days. I wrote this a little while ago and I've only just had the time to put it up now, so here it is! This is a story that I'm doing solo, along with the JLaT one, but I also will be attempting to write another with one of my best friend, as soon as I'm half way done with the soulmate fanfic. Updates will be coming soon, I'm sorry. Thank you guys so much for being patient! Share your thoughts! One shots may be published soon as well, some not based on Glee though.**


	2. Welcome To Lima?

**A/N: Chapter changed slightly. I wanted to make the journey from this chapter to the next smoother.**

* * *

**"This is Halloween"**

**Chapter Two:**_  
_

**"Welcome to Lima?"**

* * *

A repetitive rapping on his front door woke Blaine up out of his unplanned slumber. Depression hit him hard over the past week and the last thing he remembers is storming upstairs and throwing himself onto his bed. He groaned and hoisted himself up, balancing on his elbows and looking around the room. It was almost pitch black. He had left the curtains drawn and his door shut so the light was unable to stream through like it usually did… with great difficulty. He pushed himself onto his feet after flinging his legs over the side of his massive bed and shuffled across to the curtains. The banging continued. "What the hell do they want now?" he mumbled to himself, staring at the floor as he walked. He noticed the plans that the mayor had given him the previous day for Halloween were scattered everywhere. He was supposed to review them, make notes and extra plans, toss in a few of his own ideas then pass them back... half an hour ago. _'Crap'_ Blaine thought to himself.

He grabbed hold of the thick, silk, red curtains and threw them open in one swift motion. He shifted his head to the side and squinted at the constant collision of the light and his eyes. He opened the tall windows which lead out to the balcony and travelled the distance to the end to see who was outside. It was the mayor. Surprise, surprise. "What?!" Blaine yelled down. The short, porcelain made man's head spun around in shock to reveal a new face which was presenting a look of pure fear. He babbled some words which made no sense to the teenage royal. Blaine rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the black stoned wall of the balcony and leaned forward slightly, resting his weight on his arms which were folded on top of the surface of said wall. "Speak up, man, for Pete's sake!" He bellowed down.

The fragile man stood up straighter and locked eyed with his King. He cleared his throat and proceeded. "Please, sir... I need to talk to you about our plans, many of the creatures are quite confused as to who they are supposed to-"  
"I don't care, tell them to do what they want." Blaine called down, cutting the man off. The latter looked absolutely confused. What was his King thinking?  
"I-I-I beg your pardon, your majesty?" He questioned.  
"You heard me. Tell them to do what they want. I don't really care who they attack anymore, as long as they don't go overboard."  
The mayor stared blankly at Blaine for a few seconds before his head spun around to now portray an unreadable emotion. "But-"  
"You dare question my orders?!" He roared down, throwing his body forward slightly to seem more threatening. His black eyes piercing the mayor's fake ones. It worked. The mayor panicked and ran down the long path towards the main metal gates, muttering "No your majesty, sorry your majesty."

Blaine watched him leave and remained there for a few moments. He hung his head and sighed. Stumbling back, he flopped back down onto his bed and placed his hands over his face. How did he become this person? He has no idea who he is, why he acts this way and why he feels so... incomplete. He has everything, but he feels as if he has nothing at all. How can a person so privileged feel so empty?

He was sick and tired of going over the same damn plans for the same damn holiday every year. Attack this person, scare this person. Seriously? Couldn't anyone come up with anything new? Well apparently not because, yet again, that was there plan for this year. He couldn't take this anymore. He had never left Halloweentown. His subjects wouldn't really let him. He was expected to sit on his throne and give out orders, holding the fort and keeping everything together. He wondered how Earth celebrated this holiday. How he affected it and what his people had done to the majority of the other humans out there.

_Would they make plans like this? How would they celebrate a holiday where people would be hurt and frightened?_ His curiosity took over him. The desire to find out overwhelmed him. Blaine though he was crazy coming up with this idea, but he just had to. He couldn't take sitting on that stupid throne and watching the world go by without him another day. Dashing out of his room, out of the castle and down the winding road, he actually felt... _excitement_? An emotion he hadn't felt since the day of his coronation.

Every year the mayor would give him maps. The direction must be on one of them, right? As he kept running, he skipped through all of the images in his mind to try and recall where the circle of trees were that symbolised different holidays. One would get him to Earth. Although, he just couldn't remember. He stopped running. He was in the middle of nowhere. "What if someone realises that I'm gone?" he asks himself. That wouldn't be good. The King. Missing. Nah well. Blaine couldn't give this up. Not now. He was so close to actually having an adventure. Something his crown made him unable to do. He continued to run; after all, someone once told him that there's a high chance that you'll find what you're looking for as soon as you're lost. The voice of his father echoed in his head. The man who "out smarted" the devil. Yeah right.

* * *

The running without any idea of where he was going paid off. The young royal came across the trees and practically dove into the one that was labeled "Earth". He could remember falling through darkness and landing with a thud, ending up where he was now... Lord knows where. It was a quaint and colourful neighbourhood. There was a sign nearby that read "Welcome to Lima". _'Lima... What?'_

* * *

Strolling around, he witnessed many teenagers and young kids shopping in stores for Halloween costumes. Streets and houses were decorated with signs and creepy statues, some even had fake cobwebs hanging from doors, accompanied by spiders. There were foam gravestones in people's back yards with plastic skeletons laying on their lawns. It was amazing. Even though it was fake and Blaine had the real thing at home, the fact that it wasn't real but was set out to look real intrigued him. Lima was quite close to the woods which contained the trees which is probably why Blaine ended up here. Well, he was here now so he thought he should make the most of it and observe what humans like these did for Halloween.

* * *

It got boring quite soon. He decided to check out one more street, then he was going home. That was all. He kept walking down the pathway until something snapped him out of his stride. It was a voice. A high pitched yet angelic voice that was obviously from a male but had a feminine twist which instantly attracted Blaine. He snapped his head around to see a tall, pale and fashionable young teen strolling with a blonde, slightly shorter girl holding many bags and laughing together, their arms linked. The male strutted down the street, his hips swaying from side to side whilst the female waddled alongside. Her belly was swollen, she was maybe five or six months pregnant Blaine guessed. Although, he couldn't take his eyes off of the gorgeous boy in front of him. This strange feeling zapped him and made his body shudder.

* * *

"Quinn, seriously though, you're pregnant, I don't think you can pull of a catsuit for Halloween!" Kurt got out in between giggles. Sometimes his friends thought of the craziest, yet the most amazing ideas. Quinn was giggling too.  
"You never know, this girl," she gestured to herself with her free hand, "can pull off pretty much anything. Besides, it will drive Puckerman wild." She stuck her tongue out at Kurt and playfully bumped her hip against his.  
"Oh, so this is what it's all about." Kurt sing-songed.  
"What ever do you mean, Kurtie?"  
"Getting into Puck's pants."  
"Hey, can you blame me? I'm at that stage in my pregnancy and Puck's so-"  
"I really don't wanna know!" He exclaimed. The blonde haired girl chuckled and they both stopped.  
"But seriously Kurt, you can't keep beating yourself up over this. Sam is just a jerk and if he doesn't realise that you're the most amazing person on this planet, then screw him."

Kurt gave a sad smile and nodded, turning his gaze to the ground. "Thanks Q." He brought his head back up to smile at his girl best friend but something else caught his eye first. There was someone staring at him but he wasn't able to tell who, they darted away as soon as Kurt locked eyes with them. He was sure it was a male. A dark haired male. He wasn't sure why but he was drawn to run after this person. It was a terrible idea, he knew, but something was pulling him to the stranger like a magnet. He decided against it though. Kurt was tired and wanted to go home but Quinn beat him to the punch.  
"Shoot, it's already that time? Sorry hun but I have to get going. I promised my mom I would've been back like ten minutes ago. Ever since I got pregnant she's been all over me. It's insane." She smiled at Kurt. "Will you be okay?" she asked.  
Kurt smiled back and nodded in response. "Of course I will. I'll see you in Glee club."  
And with that they parted ways.

* * *

Blaine panicked as soon as the beautiful boy noticed he was there and ran for it. He ran in the opposite direction and down the street, dodging pedestrians on his journey. When he though he was a safe distance away, he stopped for breath. Blaine had never felt like this before. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was something warm and... Different. He liked it. He liked the boy the blonde one labeled "Kurt". **'Damn, Skellington, you've gone and done it now'** he thought to himself. He didn't really care though. Maybe he would get into trouble for leaving, maybe this feeling would nag at him for ages when he returns to his own land but he doesn't want to let it go. "_So that settles it." _he though to himself. _"I'm going back, I have to, but I'm definitely coming back here tomorrow. I'm coming back to... Lima. That's it, yes, Lima, to find that boy. Kurt."_

* * *

Those piercing baby blue eyes of the boy named Kurt haunted Blaine's mind on his journey back to the trees. He didn't know what this feeling was but it filled up his cold chest with warmness and strange, alien, sensations. He felt a twist in his stomach and felt strangely giddy. The teenage royal nearly skipped through the forest, he was so happy. He hadn't even spoken to this boy, only laid his eyes upon him and he was hooked. He didn't understand why but he knew fate had a funny way of getting what she wanted, and who was the young Mr Skellington to get in her way, huh? He pranced to the tree that symbolised his home and went on a similar journey to when he came to Lima. When he hit the cracking grass on ground of his own town, he was welcomed by the darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. The King Has Returned

**This is Halloween.**

**Chapter Three:**

**"The King Has Returned"**

* * *

The cawing of a crow woke Blaine up from his forced unconsciousness. He was surrounded by dead, brown grass and broken, crisp leaves, some of which were covering his clothed deathly pale body. He realised he had been there quite a while since the terrifyingly happy Jack 'o Lantern sun was rising from its slumber and its beams were breaking through the stumps and the long trunks of the twisting, black trees. Grunting, he raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, trying to make himself more alert. Still holding onto his face, he lifted his back off of the ground and sat with his legs splayed across the floor. Dropping his hands carelessly to the ground, he looked around. Realising he was still in the forest, he picked himself up and started groggily walking back to civilisation. The loud cracks and snaps of the twigs on the ground cancelled out the silence, something Blaine was both thankful for and cursing. He needed something to focus on since he didn't want the thoughts of the boy from the previous night to cloud his vision because once he gets back, he has to be the King his people know and love, not a lovesick idiot. He cursed the noise because he didn't want to attract any attention to him in this part of the woods, people would think that their ruler was up to something.

Roughly half an hour or so later, Blaine neared the edge of the forest. He could see some of the people bustling around and even the tip of his castle. It was just as he remembered unfortunately. He was reminded of why he set out in the first place. To find something different. He willingly came back to the most boring place in existence - _Great decision, Blaine!_

He walked through the small amount of people at this end of the kingdom, each of them bowing their heads as a sign of respect and muttering to each other something about him. Mothers instantly pushed their daughters who accompanied them in front of them to put them into his view, obviously to see of their beauty would take to the King's liking. He silently chuckled to himself at the thought. His people really didn't know him that well at all... _"Maybe that's a good thing,"_ he thought to himself, continuing to move through the crowd as they parted like the red sea after seeing him approach.

* * *

As he drove deeper into the kingdom, the people's reactions became more different. He wasn't quite sure why, but they gasped and stared at him in shock. He didn't understand considering these people saw him almost every day.

* * *

Nearing the castle, the reactions continued to differ. He soon found out why after the mayor charged towards him and slid to a halt just a few centimetres in front of him, his head turning around to reveal the worried face that was opposite his normal-happy one.

"Your majesty! Where in the name of the devil have you been, sir?" he inquired, his voice taking on a both desperate and worried tone.  
"Out and about." The royal replied, walking around the porcelain man and onwards on his quest to reach his home.  
"We were worried sick! No one knew where you had gone! You didn't mention any appointments or meetings and they're not recorded in your schedule so I knew it wasn't that. You didn't tell anyone. Did I mention we were worried, your majesty?! We thought you were dead or something, or had been kidnapped or-" the hollow man's rant was cut off by a now annoyed Blaine.  
"Mayor, please be quiet!" He yelled. Many turned their attention to the situation and the mayor recoiled in fear slightly. Blaine felt a pang of guilt shoot through his body, one that he had to ignore and continue. "I know. I had to be somewhere, that's all. I needed to get away. I do appreciate your concern though." He fake smiled and the Mayor stood up taller again, his head spinning around to now portray a smile.  
"Though, where were you, your majesty?" Blaine panicked then. He didn't know what to say. _Lie! No. I can't do that. They won't trust me... Hang on, these people are all about being evil, mean and dishonest, how else would they be here or do their job? How else am I supposed to do mine? Yes, I'll lie.  
_"I was... At a different kingdom... Nearby... Discussing.. Things." He blurted out, his voice nearly shaking on every word. He cleared his throat as the smaller man eyed him suspiciously.  
"What things, sir?" _Damn, more questions._  
"Well... I was proposing an allegiance... Maybe, joining the kingdoms up in the future?" After that, his mind blanked. He was rusty at lying. It wasn't his job, he was just the onlooker, the overseer. He missed the next question that slipped past the lips of the mayor.  
"You mean... Like a marriage, sir?" As Blaine's mind was now blank and he was scrambling to piece together sentences to shake this man off of his tail, he replied with the only word that would surface in his sham of a brain. "Sure." It was at the last moment he actually realised what he said and he regretted it. "Wait, what?" His second reply was unheard by the Mayor as he had taken off on a rant of his own. "Oh, sire, this is magnificent. We have all been waiting for the day for you to grow up and choose a hand to take in marriage. Your father would have been so pleased. We must think about the preparations-" Blaine had walked off. He was now entering his castle and he slammed the main door. He stormed up the stairs.  
_Way to go, Skellington! Get yourself out of this one!_


	4. As The Days Go By

**A/N: Well bang goes my goal of getting this story finished before Halloween... It was a pretty massive fail since we're in December now. Hey, I might carry it on from a Halloween based story to a Christmas one. Sorry, school had completely taken over. Nah well, I'm gonna carry on with it anyway. Hope you guys had a good Halloween and Bonfire Night. Enjoy.**

* * *

**This is Halloween.**

**Chapter Four:**

**"As The Days Go By"**

* * *

_19th of October._  
_20th of October._  
_21st of October.  
_10 days left until Halloween. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. The mayor had been bugging him for days about his "decision" to try and unite his and the neighbouring kingdom. He felt like picking up a sledge hammer and whacking the breakable man with it. He kept trying to get away to head back to the trees to escape and head to Lima again to track that beautiful Kurt boy, but there was always someone or something stopping him. Either someone wanted him to do something, he had a duty to fulfil, et cetera, et cetera. This day, however, he had nothing to do. He had a free schedule and luckily, his staff and people were all busy with their plans for the upcoming Halloween. He needed to get away. He would go crazy if he didn't.

* * *

Running, running and running. It's all Blaine had been doing for the past half an hour. He had easily exited his castle and snuck through the towns using a black hooded cloak, remaining unrecognised by his people. He was getting closer to the trees. To that strange land that fascinated him so. He needed to find out more - his heart ached for it. Keeping his thoughts on what he could do and where he could go once he arrived in the foreign land known as "Lima", he managed to ignore his body becoming short of breath and growing tired. He wanted to find out more about that boy too, if he were to ever lay eyes on him again anyway.

* * *

After a few more minutes, his body gave up. He stopped, hunched over and clutched his knees, taking in deep breaths._ 'Man, I need to work out more,' _he thought to himself as he rose to full height again. He had more control over his breathing now. Luckily, he didn't have to run anymore as the mighty circle of trees was roughly about 20 feet away from him. He approached them gingerly, taking his time. Picking the one he had entered before, he headed into the inviting pitch-blackness that had transported him to that mystical land before. As he was falling, his thoughts were pushed out of his head. Excitement filled him up as he once again got to leave behind his title, duties and - dare he say it - people. He loved them, he truly did... But they weren't like him. They didn't understand. But the people in Lima could. They were human too. Blaine didn't know if he was as human as them, but he would love to test that theory this time.

* * *

Setting his sights on continuing his wonderful journey, he headed back to that street where he found that boy - Kurt. The street was nearly bare. Only a few people were wandering around. Even more decorations were hung to honour the holiday. They swung lightly in the soft, cool, autumn breeze. Blaine gazed around, all of the faces that passed him were of strangers, unrecognisable. He hoped to be greeted by those wonderful diamond-blue orbs of the boy named Kurt, but that dream was shattered as he soaked in his surroundings. He strolled down the street, gazing up at the sky. It was a beautiful mix of black and navy with white stars breaking through the darkness; they were almost hypnotic. Turns out Blaine was staring too hard because the next moment he knew, he was colliding with another body. They met with little force, their shoulders meeting. Both stopped as Blaine put both of his hands out to steady the boy in front of him as he was losing his balance. The boy gave a surprised gasp as the quick fiasco went on. They both mumbled their apologies, staring at the ground, but as Blaine let go, they both brought their eyes up to look at each other. As their eyes locked, a feeling of recognition took both of them over. _Oh my devil, it's him... Him... Kurt, it's Kurt. _"Oh, uh, sorry.. I'm... I'm sorry." Blaine managed to speak with a stutter. _Way to go Skellington._  
"No, no, I'm sorry. Totally my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Kurt replied in an angelic voice. _Oh God that voice. So pure and beautiful._ But he wasn't done. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the blue-eyed-boy asked. Blaine panicked.  
"Oh. I jus-. I mean, I'm new here. I've been exploring. Maybe we might have crossed paths once or twice?" _Smooth._  
"Well, welcome then. I'm Kurt." he held out a hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine took the opportunity, giving him a friendly shake then pulled away to introduce himself as well.  
"I'm Blaine. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt talked for about an hour. Both of them sharing some similar interests. Turns out, they actually do have a lot in common. They both are pretending to be people they're not. Of course, Blaine didn't reveal everything, that would just scare the boy away. _I mean, what was I supposed to say? "I know what you mean, I'm always pretending to be the perfect king of a secret land that's occupied by ghosts and monsters but hey, at least I get to be the face of Halloween!" Yeah, No!. _He had learned that Kurt was sixteen and a huge fan of broadway. He had no idea what broadway was, but he just nodded along, quite mesmerised by the beautiful smile Kurt was supporting in that minute. So pure and... Kurt.

Kurt had told Blaine about how he was being bullied in school for being the only properly out gay kid in his school. Blaine's heart broke for the slender boy. He was almost in tears as he poured out his life story. He told him about how he is constantly being bullied by the football team, the charge being led by an in-the-closet meat head named Karofsky. Anger filled up Blaine completely. How could someone be so cruel to this angel? Well, he knew a great deal about cruelty and was brought up thinking it was the way life was supposed to go for these people as he was the one who was supposed to oversee plans to inflict suffering on them. This moment just made him realise how much he was missing out on and how bad his people have been acting. How bad **he** was acting. He wasn't a good King allowing his people to believe that cruelty is the best thing to show people. He was hurting everyone. He had to put things right. But for now, he had to stay with Kurt a little longer.

Kurt was half way through talking about how badly his week had gone. "They slushy me in front of everyone. It's humiliating. And the lock-locker slamming," he got out in between sobs. "they're just so-so..." then he broke. He returned to his crying. Without a second thought, Blaine was immediately wrapping his strong arms around the delicate boy. Kurt melted into his embrace. He nuzzled into the royal's neck. Luckily, Blaine was wearing a scarf so Kurt was unable to detect the ice-cold temperature of the skin on his neck.  
"Shh... Kurt it's all right. It's okay." Blaine said as softly as he could. He was quite impressed with his soft tone. He usually had to sound so menacing and harsh.  
"I'm so-sorry" the younger boy sobbed.  
"You don't need to apologise Kurt. Let it out. It's okay, I'm right here." He didn't know if these words were comforting since they'd only just properly met, but they did know quite a lot about each other.

It was strange. They had just met, but they felt comfortable enough to tell each other anything. Blaine was sure he was comfortable to tell him about his title and land, but he didn't want Kurt to freak out and run away. They hugged for a little while longer until Kurt had stopped crying.  
"Thank you," the younger boy said.  
"For what?"  
"For caring. Being the only one to actually care... For just... Thanks."  
Blaine smiled goofily. "Well, you're welcome."  
A giggled escaped from Kurt's lips which made Blaine's spirit soar.  
"Oh! I have to- I have to go. Sorry." Kurt said with wide eyes as he noticed the time on a nearby clock tower. Blaine knew he did to, but he just didn't want to leave.  
"Sure. Me too. It was lovely talking with you." _Really? "Lovely talking with you"?! What's wrong with you, Skellington?!_  
Kurt got out a notebook from his pocket and doodled something on it with a pencil that was attached to its side. He ripped out the page and held it out for Blaine. Blaine gingerly accepted it and looked down at the paper. On it were a chain of numbers. "I do agree. I'd love to talk again sometime. Give me a call." was all that Kurt said, then he was off.

He began walking down the street but about seven paces later, he looked back to find Blaine staring at him with a grin about the same size as the Cheshire Cat's on his face. He smiled back and continued walking.

Blaine also walked away but in the opposite direction. He squealed - _squealed _- like a teenage girl in love and clutched the piece of paper to his chest. _Life's pretty damn good._

* * *

**A/N: New update coming soon. Promise this time. xx Thanks guys. Please review! **_  
_


	5. Call Me Maybe

**This is Halloween.**

**Chapter Five:**

**"Call Me Maybe"**

* * *

Blaine had stood in the same spot for quite a while just letting the feeling sink in. He felt... Happy. It was amazing. He had finally found and talked to the diamond-eyed-boy that had been haunting his thoughts for the longest time. He was also holding the key for getting to talk to him again... If he could even get a phone connection in Halloweentown that would allow him to call this earth... This was no time to dwell on the negative. He had seen him. He stood there clutching the paper tightly, making sure not to lose it and slipped it into his pocket. He had been smiling goofily for the past few minutes. Now finding the will to move, he realised that he had to be getting back soon, or people would surely notice that he had bolted again.

* * *

After a long, unsteady run and a few pauses, Blaine had finally managed to locate that magical tree and fall into darkness again. However, this time, instead of hitting the ground and passing out, he had learned how to land properly so that would no longer be an issue. He hit the ground and remained conscious, so he slowly hauled himself to his feet and dusted off his knees. "Ahh." He said in contentment to himself as he gazed around. The sky was navy blue once again, a few stars still lurking in it's grasp. He padded along towards his kingdom and day dreamed of the beautiful teen back in Lima.

* * *

Blaine had managed to slip past his subjects with no problem. Although, once he neared the castle, many of his 'closer' friends mentioned that the mayor was looking for him. He really didn't want to deal with that _man_ right now, so he replied with a noncommittal "I'll take care of it," and waltzed off. He proudly strode into his castle, the doors automatically opening by two guards that had just started their shift and entered, them closing behind him with a loud bang. As soon as the doors were closed, the room fell into its dark and abandoned state of being. He looked around and thought about his time here. If he felt like this was... home. He was quite confused to say the least. He was so happy in that new land with a new _friend_ that had no clue of who he was or where he came from but still accepted him. Now he just felt... Kind of empty and alone. People always acted so proper around him, fearing that he would have them beheaded or something if they didn't because "he's the King", but Kurt was different. Kurt wasn't afraid to be himself, whether it be laughing in his angelic high-pitched voice, or crying somewhat like a child. Blaine could feel proudness, yet insecurity radiate off of the younger boy. It really intrigued him. He just had to know more. He had to.

* * *

A few hours later, Blaine found himself in the throne room. He wasn't sat on his throne however, but on a simple red and black chair that was located in the middle of the room near the left wall. It was facing his throne. He was holding the piece of paper that Kurt had scribbled his phone number on. Although it was rushed, Blaine admired how elegant Kurt's handwriting was even when in a hurry. He smiled at the memory of him and Kurt talking. His eyes lifted his head up and he stared at his throne. It sat there, standing out from everything. It was big, tall, black, gold and white. The black frame housed a cushiony back the colour of snow and gold designs were laid into the throne nearly everywhere. It was surely fit for a King. But Blaine wondered if **he** was fit for a King. He then allowed himself to look at the paper one more time, wondering whether or not he should contact him now. He had a debate within his head. _If I call him, will I sound too desperate? Yes, you can't call him now, you'll sound like an idiot. Although, If I wait, he might think I'm not interested. But if I call him, it might get us both into more trouble, and I don't want to do that to-_ "Who's Kurt?" Blaine's inner thoughts were cut off by someone talking. He wasn't aware of anyone else there thanks to his little day dream, but that question made his body immediately twist around, the paper fluttering to the floor. He was greeted by the sight of the Mayor looking over his shoulder, looking at the crumpled piece of paper, his eyes following to its resting place on the grandly-carpeted floor. _Oh Devil,_ Blaine thought as he scrambled to pick it back up, the name facing down. _Quick! Think of something you muppet! _"He... It's... He's... He's the," _Oh for the sake of all that is evil, just say something Skellington!_ Blaine fell silent for a second, examining the Mayor's face. It was awaiting an answer, no emotion showing on his revolving face. _Damn... AH HAH! _"He's... He's the neighbouring kingdom's King's advisor... Yeah, that's it." He smiled, quite proud of himself. However, the Mayor looked less pleased. _Okay, maybe I haven't gotten away with it this time? _he questioned himself. The mayor's head then broke the tension and span around to reveal a happy face. Blaine audibly gave out a sigh of relief, but that wasn't caught by the Mayor.  
"Oh, your majesty, how wonderful. So the plans are going ahead then?" he asked.  
"What plans?" Blaine asked in return.  
"The plans of marrying the neighbouring kingdom's princess? Remember, we had started on the plans, but you - if I may say so, sire - stormed off." The volume decreasing as his sentence came to an end. _Crap. I've forgotten about that. Damn, why did I freakin' make THAT lie up? Oh you idiot!_  
"Well... Uh." _What do I do? What do I do? "_Can we finish this talk later? I have somewhere to be." and with that, Blaine bolted up out of his seat and headed for the door. He could hear the Mayor protesting in the distance, but he didn't care. "I know, later, goodbye." He waved and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He just had to call him. It was the next day, the twenty-second of October, and Blaine was going crazy. He had to talk to Kurt. He felt a pulling inside of him like a magnet that kept telling him to try and see the glasz-eyed boy as soon as possible. He lunged for his mobile and the number, typed it in, and hit send.

He waited only for three rings, until that angelic voice rang clear through the speaker. It instantly made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Hello?" the voice questioned, filled with curiosity.  
"Hello, Kurt? It's Blaine... From the other day on the street?"


	6. The Next Step

**This is Halloween.**

**Chapter Six:**

**"The Next Step"**

* * *

_"Hello?" the voice questioned, filled with curiosity._  
_"Hello, Kurt? It's Blaine... From the other day on the street?"_

"Blaine. Of course I remember you. How could I forget?" Now that made Blaine blush. The reddish circles appearing on his pale cheeks in a way that had never happened before. Blaine had never blushed before. It felt... Strange... Good.  
A small chuckled escaped from Blaine's lips. "I'm glad. Not many people do," he joked.  
"Oh really? So, Mr. Popular now are we?" he joked in return.  
"Well of course. Can't you tell?" the angelic boy replied with a giggle which once again made Blaine's heart flutter.  
"Then I'm glad that you graced me with this phone call, oh popular one."  
"King of Popularity, that's me." _Well, I'm actually King of Halloweentown, but... That's not important.  
_"In all seriousness though, I'm glad you called." Blaine could feel Kurt's smile radiating through the speaker of his phone. It made him grin like a loon.  
"What, didn't you think I would?"  
"Maybe... I really hoped you would. And you did." Now, Blaine was bouncing up and down inside like a little fanboy.  
"'Course I did. I didn't know if now would be a good time, so I just tried."  
"Sure it is. Anytime's a good time for you, Blaine. You're the first person to actually care in ages." That broke his heart. How can anyone not care about what this angel was going through? Well he certainly did, and he had a feeling he always would.  
"I'm sure that's not true, Kurt." Blaine switched the phone to his other hand. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up again sometime? Like, for coffee or something? Like a-a-a... Date?" he almost mumbled the last word, he was actually nervous as hell.  
Luckily, Kurt didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes!". Blaine could hear him swear at his eagerness, but he found it adorable. Thank the Devil Kurt liked him too.  
"Thank heavens, I thought you were going to say 'no'." Well, it was true.  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah." he chuckled nervously. "I haven't really asked anyone out before."  
"You haven't?" he could hear the shock in the younger boy's tone.  
"Nope. You would be the first. Congratulations." _There aren't exactly many opportunities when you're a teenager being busy ruling a kingdom and your subjects aren't exactly the most attractive of people._.. Not that looks mattered to him, but his people were a little... Creepy.  
"I'm honoured. I would love to." _YES!_  
"Tomorrow then? That place you were talking about the... Lima Bean? About 5?"  
"It's a date."  
"Great!"

They ended up talking for another two hours. Blaine had shared a little bit more about his past, but obviously nothing about his throne or people. He talked about how he never got the opportunity to fully know his dad and he didn't really want to because popular knowledge didn't put him in a good light. He also mentioned that his mother was never there. He didn't really know who she was, and wasn't very interested in finding out. Kurt seemed quite sorry for him but he understood what it was like to grow up without a mother. He learned that Kurt's died after fighting cancer, but she lost the battle. Blaine just told Kurt that he was okay and he learned how to fend for himself because he was "good at taking control". The royal also told him that he didn't have any siblings, but he had many people that seemed like family... _Yeah, sometimes I feel like the head of an extremely dysfunctional family._ When they both hung up, Blaine was missing Kurt's voice already. It always sped his heart up from it's unsteady rhythm. Now all he had to do was wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a really short update, but I just wanted to separate the date from the phone conversation for reasons I can't explain... I don't want to spoil anything... Let's just say a lot's to come. Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
